


i been needing you to spell it whicha tongue for me

by thecarlysutra



Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: Apologies, M/M, Making Up, Sexy, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Six Steamy Sentences Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: Ice apologizes.For the Six Steamy Sentences Challenge. Title from "Boys Like You" by Tanerélle.





	i been needing you to spell it whicha tongue for me

  
"I'm sorry," Ice said again, but Maverick held onto his anger. 

"Let me spell it out for you," Ice purred, moving fast, suddenly so close his breath brought up goosebumps on the back of Maverick's neck. 

He'd meant it literally. His tongue slid over Maverick's sensitive flesh, tracing into his skin the letters--curve after torturous curve, the slow sharp angles--that spelled out _I'm sorry I'm sorry I love you_. 

Maverick had his hands in his hair. His vision shimmered, and he panted, and he forgave him.  



End file.
